bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Four
The Ultimate Four is a group that appears in Bee Shrek Test in the House X. It's the Ultimate Dimension version of The Big Four and was a group of vigilante and rookie heroes who became supervillains after the act of superheroism was regulated by the United Nations in their dimension. It was lead by Johnny Torch and fought against the Avengers, but was disbanded after Shrek Ogreman was killed. Overview The Ultimate Four was a group of vigilantes lead by the Ultimate Dimension versions of the Big Four who had superpowers and used them to become vigilantes. While known for their recklessness, the Ultimate Four held a code of honor, but this code was abandoned after the Avengers were regulated by the governments of the world, including the United States, and the group had to register to local authorities or be disbanded. Johnny, the group's leader, opposed the regulation of superheroes and waged his own personal war against the government. This lead to the Avengers to be deployed to deal with them and they fought in the Clash of the Heroes. In the ensuing battle, the UD version of War Machine was nearly killed by Shrek before the latter was killed by Iron Man. After his death, Johnny surrendered and disbanded the group, though Cory Baxter remained active and has since been trying to reform the group. Members Johnny Torch The Ultimate Dimension's version of Johnny Test, Johnny Torch was the founder and leader of the Ultimate Four. He has fire-based powers and was refered to as the "Heroic Arsonist". He protected his local neighborhood in Los Angeles and became famous for fighitng his school's bullies. During his war against the Avengers, he lead the group and attempted to recruit new members to his group. Torch was willing to kill other heroes during the war, but surrendered after Shrek died he surrendered and turned himself in, though he escaped later on. Shrek Ogreman Shrek Ogreman is the UD version of Shrek the Ogre and is the younger more violent version of Shrek. He was Johnny Torch's right-hand man and personal agent and the unofficial co-leader of the group. Shrek was the brute of the group and was the most destructive and physically powerful member of the team. He was also known for his intimedation and eliminated anyone who stood in Johnny's way. During the Clash of the Heroes, Shrek almost killed War Machine and was killed by Iron Man. After his death, the group disbanded and Cory and Johnny have been trying to resurrect him since then. Barry McFly Barry McFly is the third member of the group and the UD version of Barry B Benson, though he only shares his first name with his main universe counterpart. Barry is a bee colored humanoid with bee based powers of flight and polen obsorbtion. He mainly serves as a spy of the group and uses polen for long-rang beams and attacks. After the group was defeated, he turned himself in and was released one month later on bail and has since joined the Avengers. Spider-Man II Spider-Man II is the self-proclaimed successor of his universe's version of Spider-Man and was the fourth member of the group. He's a member of the Spider-Men, heroes and vigilantes impersonating at Spider-Man, and joined the Ultimate Four. During the Clash of the Heroes, he ran into Spider-Man and surrendered, the first one of the group to do so before its dissolution. After the group was disbanded, he joined the Avengers as part of its second division. Category:Villains Category:Groups and organizations Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Johnny Test Universe